1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus capable of executing wireless communication, a method of controlling the same, and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some apparatuses such as MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals) are provided with an NFC (Near Field Communication) tag. The NFC tag includes information specifying the MFP to which it is attached, such as connection information (an IP address or a MAC address).
Meanwhile, there are cases where mobile applications for printing images or documents operate on mobile terminals that can read the content of NFC tags. With such mobile terminals, there is known to be a handover technique that employs NFC tag information, in which a mobile application is started up, an image is displayed, and the mobile terminal is touched against an NFC tag (hereinafter, called an “NFC touch”) to read its information (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-157736). It is possible to switch the wireless communication LAN AP (Access Point) to which the mobile terminal is to be connected in accordance with the NFC tag information, and perform printing with the handover destination MFP as the print destination.
Also, a technique has been disclosed in which it is determined whether or not the state of the MFP is an error state, and a function is executed only in the case of a non-error state (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-214139).
If an NFC touch is performed while an image is displayed in a preview screen on a mobile terminal, printing is executed, whereas if an NFC touch is performed while a screen other than a preview screen is displayed, the image to be printed has not been determined, and therefore printing cannot be performed. On the other hand, if no operation is performed when an NFC touch is performed while a screen other than a preview screen is displayed, a user who desires to perform an operation other than printing, such as performing a scanning operation with a mobile application, needs to manually connect to a wireless communication LAN and select an MFP, which is troublesome.